Ensayo de Confesion
by LadyAnaWhite
Summary: Ja! Enserio te lo creiste! ... ¿Di te gusta? ¿Te sorprendiste?... Sonfic Candy x Terry Versión Terry actualizada!
1. Chapter 1

Ensayo de confesión

Nos encontrábamos en el instituto, aparentemente era un día como cualquier otro, las clases habían terminado y me encontré con él en la entrada principal del instituto, si él era el chico más popular, el más atractivo y más interesante en el instituto, Terrence Grandchester, y también era mi amigo.

Me acerque a él como todos los días, era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos tan azules como el océano, no podía ser diferente, pero en verdad quiero que sea diferente.

Terry tengo algo que contarte – dije al estar junto a el

Que sucede pecosa – dijo mientras me miraba

 **Sé que muy repentino será! ¡Pero me has gustado siempre en verdad!** – dije sonrojándome y cerrando los ojos con fuerza – **Quiero saber ¿podrás escuchar? A este corazón latir sin parar.**

El simplemente se quedó mirándome fijamente sin ninguna expresión en la cara

 **Ja! Enserio te lo creíste!** – dije soltando el aire mientras alzaba los brazos y los ponía un momento detrás de mi cabeza – **un ensayo… tan solo era** – complete riendo. - **¿Di te gusta? ¿Te sorprendiste?** – cuestione con una de mis mejores sonrisas, mientras colocaba mis manos juntas en mi espalda, hasta que note disgusto en su hermoso rostro – **pues parece que molesto tu estas.**

 **¿Y qué tal si vamos en serio?** \- dijo molestando como era su costumbre, mientras imitaba mi posición de las manos atrás de la cabeza

 **¡Cállate ya deja de jugar con eso!** No es gracioso Terry – dije molesta con el – **Hoy de nuevo, no quisieras el camino a casa un poco desviar** – le sugerí

¿Dónde te gustaría ir? – pregunto el

¡Vamos por un helado! – lo jale del brazo y caminamos al centro comercial para ir por nuestros helados.

Una vez allí nos sentamos en una de las mesas frente a la heladería y seguimos conversando.

 _ **Esta vez le confesare lo que siento a quien me gusta en verdad**_ _–_ fue mi pensamiento

¿Es necesario que practiques? – me dijo con tono de fastidio.

Claro que lo es – dije sin dudar – **Mas te vale que me apoyes ¡Haz una promesa!**

Es más fácil verte sufrir por no encontrar las palabras y que te avergüences – dijo riendo

Deja de burlarte y ponme atención - le pedí – **Solo mañana una vez mas ¿Escucharías lo que quiero decir?** – El solo me miro – _**mi egoísmo creciendo esta en este corazón que intenta huir**_ _–_ fue lo único que pude pensar.

Solo díselo Candy – dijo serio – no creo que sea lo mismo practicar conmigo, creo que me ganara la risa – termino de decir con una sonrisa

 **Tienes que ponerte serio cuando practicando estoy** – dije seria – **pues si no lo arruinaras y todo fallara** – su cara denotaba su confusión pero aun así no dijo nada.

Terminamos nuestros helados y nos fuimos a casa. Una vez en mi habitación no deje de pensar en aquel muchacho que me gustaba, apenas y pude dormir.

 **¡La fortuna hoy me ayuda!** – me dije mientras tomaba un dije que compre en la calle, el vendedor me dijo que me traería buena fortuna en el amor – ¿ _ **Atención a eso nunca había prestado!**_ – Pensé con nervios - **¡No importa! He tratado, esta vez mirarme linda sin dudar** – me dije en voz alta mientras tomaba un lápiz labial rosa y lo colocaba en mis labios. Y me fui al instituto

Llegando camine por los pasillos hasta que lo encontré a él.

Terry – grite – **Esta será la ocasión final… ¡Te prometo no volveré a molestar!** \- le dije sofocada pues llegue corriendo a él. - ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! – dije mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y apretaba ligeramente mis puños y me sonrojaba.

Me dijiste - **"Eso es genial ¡Mucha suerte!** \- y sin más te giraste para alejarte.

¡Terry! – Casi grite - **¡ Siento haberte mentido así! ¡Pero me has gustado siempre en verdad! Y aunque mi voz parezca temblar, quiero me termines de escuchar!** – Dije rápido con los colores carmesí llenando mi cara, está muy nerviosa – El único chico que siempre me ha gustado eres tu – levante mi rostro para mirarte y me sorprendió ver una mirada de ternura y felicidad en tu rostro.

Es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar – dijiste un poco ansioso

 **No me hagas repetirlo, pues me da vergüenza** – dije bajando la mirada

 **Yo me siento igual que tu** – dijiste al sonreírme.

Y así fue como me confesé a ese chico especial, ensayando con él y todo término de la mejor manera para los dos, solo puedo decir que lo amo, y no imagino mi existencia sin él.

 **Quiero saber ¿podrías escuchar? A este corazón latir sin parar.**

 **Pues mi sentir yo oigo gritar, que lo escuches siempre he de anhelar**

Continuara….?

¡Hola a todos! Pues este es un songfic, la verdad que en cuanto escuche la canción me imagine siempre a esta pareja.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al jugar a escribirlo.

Si les gusto dejen su reviews y pasen por mi otro fic llamado "Rescatando el amor" y también háganme saber si quieren que escriba la versión de Terry.

Nos leemos después y gracias por leer.

Atentamente Ana

Canción: Confession RehearsaL by Honey Works


	2. Chapter 2

Ensayo de confesión

Me encontraba en el instituto, era un día cualquiera, rutinario, las clases ya habían terminado y yo la esperaba en la entrada popular, la chica más tierna, inocente, "torpe" que conocía, Candice White, y… era mi mejor amiga.

Sin darme cuenta ella ya se encontraba a lado mío, era bajita, de cabello rubio y rizado y con los ojos más verdes que se puedan imaginar. Nos conocíamos desde niños, éramos los mejores amigos, no podía ser distinto, aunque yo lo deseara.

Terry tengo algo que contarte – soltó de repente.

Que sucede pecosa – dije mientras la observaba.

Y es así como empezó toda mi tortura.

 **Me sorprendiste, fue repentino que dijeras que te gusto a ti** – fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar esas palabras de ti - **¿Puedes oír el fuerte latir que a mi corazón hiciste sentir?**

Simplemente me quede mirándote fijamente sin ninguna expresión pasando por mi rostro.

Y lo que escuche después cambio mi estado, pues dijiste que ensayabas.

 **Al final fue solo un ensayo, pero hablando en serio, en ti esto es raro** – simplemente me gire molesto por haber jugado en esos momentos con ese tipo de cosas. Y pensé - **¿Es que acaso te gusta alguien? Eso es algo que me duele asimilar.**

 **Cuando dije – ¿Y si vamos enserio? – solo estaba molestándote lo siento**

Te molestaste y me pediste que callara y al final me sugeriste – **Ya mejor no hablemos de esto, antes de ir a casa vamos a pasear.**

¿Dónde te gustaría ir? – pregunte

¡Vamos por un helado! – me jalo del brazo y caminamos al centro comercial para ir por nuestros helados.

Una vez allí nos sentamos en una de las mesas frente a la heladería y seguimos conversando.

 _ **Tal vez mañana le dirás lo que sientes a esa persona especial**_ – fue mi trágico pensamiento.

Me hiciste prometerte el ayudarte en tu ensayo.

¿Es necesario que practiques? – le dije con tono de fastidio.

Claro que lo es – dijo sin dudar

Es más fácil verte sufrir por no encontrar las palabras y que te avergüences – mencione riendo riendo

¡Cállate! – fue lo que me dijo

Solo díselo Candy – dije en tono serio – no creo que sea lo mismo practicar conmigo, creo que me ganara la risa – termine de decir con una sonrisa mientras que mi mente decía – _**Duele ayudarte, más te hice una promesa.**_

Terminamos nuestros helados y nos fuimos a casa. Una vez en mi habitación no deje de pensar en aquel muchacho que te gustaba, apenas y pude pensar en otra cosa.

 _ **Sé que estoy siendo algo egoísta, pero aun así te escuchare.**_ – fue lo que me propuse

 _ **Voy a esforzarme por sonreír, mientras tu confesión prácticas en mí.**_ – al final me he rendido –. **Deberías poder hacerlo sin tener que practicar** – dije en voz alta en la soledad de mi habitación. – **Ahora tengo que mentir fingiendo estar feliz** -. Alce la voz frustrado.

 **Preparaste tus amuletos, tal parece que hoy va ser tu día de suerte** – me dije mientras te veía caminar por el instituto. – **Yo esperaba que mal te fuera, pero creo que eso no sucederá.**

Terry – gritaste y me gire lentamente – Esta será la ocasión final… ¡Te prometo no volveré a molestar! - me mencionaste sofocada y pensé - _**Ya que este es el último ensayo una vez más volveré a mentir.**_ \- ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas! – dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y apretaba ligeramente sus puños y se sonrojaba.

Dije – **"Buena suerte, siempre contaras con mi apoyo"** \- y sin más gire para alejarme.

¡Terry! – Casi gritaste - **¡Siento haber mentido así! ¡La verdad es que quien me gusta eres tú!** – Te escuche decir – El único chico que siempre me ha gustado eres tu – **Con una voz temblorosa dijiste, lo que en realidad sentías por mí.** Te mire con ternura al ver tu rostro sonrojado

Es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar – dije un poco ansioso

 **No me hagas repetirlo, pues me da vergüenza** – dijo bajando la mirada con timidez

 **Sonriendo yo te dije – Tu también me gustas.**

De esta manera tan poco usual descubrí que mi mejor amiga gustaba de mí de la misma manera que yo gusto de ella, ¿y saben qué? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el instituto.

 **¿Puedes oír el fuerte latir que a mi corazón le hiciste sentir?**

 **Esta voz que palpita en mi pecho, dime si es que tú la puedes oír.**

FIN.

Hola a todos. Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen la versión de Terry, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Espero puedan dejar sus reviews.

No olviden pasar por mi otro fic titulado "Rescatando el amor".

Y eso es todo. Nos leemos después.


End file.
